1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to game balls, specifically to such balls which are adapted to curve.
2. Description of Prior Art
The game of WIFFLE.RTM. ball, which uses the ball described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,139 to Blamey and Mullany (1957), has evolved into tournament structured competitions, which attract the better players of the sport. (WIFFLE.RTM. is a trademark of Wiffle Ball, Inc., Shelton, Conn. Wiffleball, although WIFFLE.RTM. ball able to be used in a small playing area, and safe for participants to use, does not produce the desired professional "ball movement" it claims, unless it is physically altered. This is recognized by uninitiated players who attempt to throw a new WIFFLE.RTM. ball "right out of the box".
Professional WIFFLE.RTM. ball pitchers overcome this problem in a variety of ways, the most common of which is to use sandpaper to scuff or scratch the ball. Others have become more exotic in their approach, by also soaking their WIFFLE.RTM. ball in ice water before using them in competition.
This art of doctoring a Wiffleball places unknowledgeable players at a distinct disadvantage. It also dictates that only older balls, often marked, torn, or out of round, will be able to be used effectively. This greatly hinders the development of the sport, and results in a situation of unfair competition.
The WIFFLE.RTM. ball and others such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,422 to Ma (1990), 4,871,169 to Autorino et al. (1989), and 4,128,238 to Newcomb et al. (1978), all rely on the principles of "aerodynamic drag" or wind resistance, which at best, produce marginal results.